doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Main Page
=Link request= Don't quite know where the organization for the wiki is going and if you're going to focus on fandom at all. If so, would love a link to the Doctor Who entry on Fan History. :) Thanks much for the consideration. --PurplePopple 15:51, 5 January 2008 (UTC) Story Idea Hi I'm thinking of making a new series story idea for Torchwood. It would be a cross over with the series Stange. Strange was a BBC show that was a canceled a while ago that I found online that I thought was good and it involved an ex priest called John Strange hunting demons who live in secret amoung mankind. My idea would involve Gwen and the surviving Torchwood charecters teaming up with Strange's group to stop the restoration of John's nemesis the demon Asmoth. So tell what you think of my Idea and if you have suggestion that could help me because I am new at this it would be much appreatiated. = RiftChild23﻿ Doctor Who The Next Doctor: Writers needed! I need writers who can write an episode for my Doctor who fan series about a fictional twelth Doctor just go to the link here: Message me if you want to be a writer and here is a link to the rules: Series Writers Rules http://doctorwhofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Doctor_Who_The_Next_Doctor It would help if you would also take a look at my anniversary specials and comment on them! They are on the link above!- Turtlecake365 Wikia layout I feel this wikia's look could use a nice revamp, so if you wish you can use my skills in designing a nice, functional wikia visual layout contact me on Wikia, or via Skype (Fenrirr) An example of the style I would use in terms of colour scheme and general quality is http://fenrirr.wikia.com/wiki/Fenrirr%27s_Personal_Wiki This layout I have set out is simple, good use of page colour coding and matching, easy on the eyes (for nighttime writing) as well as accessibility. In addition, the current layout only includes the banner (top-left, currently white and blue "Doctor Who, Fanon Wiki"), background (currently nebulae), page colour scheme (currently a slightly blue silver, with dark navy blues and whites primarily. A general idea of what the template I have in mind would look like: Edit Page Page display [Large] Page display [small] This ban is unreasonable I would like to report an unrighteous ban. Mastercharmander13."So I was writing a series there. Then a new user came to the wiki,made his own series,and asked me to help him(as he was new) .I accepted .But he keept ignorimg and play dumb-ish with me. I went angry I said that I won't help him anymore .Then I got banned then I managed to convince the admin to unban me .Then the new user asked me to help him again.But he became annoying again. I said:"I will just not talk to you anymore,to avoid problems " and cause of that,I was banned ._. I refused to talk to someone,and I got banned that was it . Pinguinus he is who banned me . I was blamed that "I was mean" with a new user and I just said I am not talking to that person anymore ._." That is Mastercharmander13`s Story and I oppose the ban.Arceushera (talk) 17:12, January 1, 2014 (UTC) MasterCharmander13 has given you a highly biased account of events. I would recommend that you read over his message wall and read about the conversations that led to the decision. In particular view his contact history with POMFannumber1. Pinguinus impennis 17:27, January 1, 2014 (UTC)